


Lilian

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Heterosexual Sex, fantasías
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y Oneshots de Martin Gore y mi alter ego Lilian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: Hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro, no gano ni promuevo nada con él. Lo hago como una fan enamorada de Martin Gore, sin afán de ofenderlo. Todo es ficcion.

**Beso -adoración**

Le beso la punta y pruebo el líquido que ahí se ha quedado, bajo por el tronco sintiendo su extensión y su forma, así como el relieve irregular de este debido a las venas hinchadas y sobresalientes.

Saco la lengua y con la punta repito lo anterior sintiendo todo mas vívidamente, probando su sabor de forma más cruda.

Lo escucho gemir y levantó la vista, tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la curvatura de su cuello está expuesta, unas venas se marcan en él, su clavícula se ve deliciosa.

Me acaricia suavemente la cabeza y sé que pretende con esto, abro la boca y lo trago por completo, siento todo su tamaño dentro y eso me excita.

Comienzo a bombear, arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, tronco y punta. Él gime de nuevo.

Lo muerdo ligeramente, en este punto yo también estoy gimiendo de placer al tener esa parte de su cuerpo en mi boca.

Toco sus bolas, están duras, necesitan desahogarse, pero él lo retrasará lo más que pueda, lo sé.

Sigo probando ese tumefacto trozo de carne, me encanta, y él lo sabe.

Lo saco por completo y él baja la cabeza mirándome con reproche.

"¿Puedo?" digo en un jadeo, el tono bajo y excitado de mi voz la hace casi irreconocible.

Me mira de una forma por demás pervertida, eso es lo que más me enloquece de Martin, su depravación. "Claro, hazlo, tócate para mi querida".

Y eso hago, abro mis piernas y hundo los dedos entre ellas, donde esta esa parte de mi, húmeda y caliente, hundo mis dedos sintiendo ese botón que cosquillea sólo de pensar en este hombre que me vuelve loca.

Doy un gemido y vuelvo a tragarlo, lo miro, Martin ahora me ve fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, sus luminosos ojos verdes ahora están nublados por la lujuria del momento.

Lo acaricio con la boca al compás de mis propias caricias internas, no creo aguantar más y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Él me aparta el cabello de la cara y con un movimiento de cadera lo mete en mi boca fallándome esa cavidad. Lo escucho gruñir y susurrar " Lilian..." mientras sigue moviendo sus caderas y su verga entra y sale de mi boca.

La siento hincharse y calentarse, se vendrá y lo hace copiosamente, siento su semen golpear mi garganta en un chorro caliente y espeso.

Se retira un poco y lo que resta cae fuera de mi boca llenándome la parte de la barbilla el cuello y el pecho. Yo hundo una vez más mis dedos y me vengo en un espasmo y un gruñido más femenino y agudo.

Me toma de la barbilla y levanta mi cara, me mira de esa forma depravada que me calienta y me sonríe, se lo que quiere, inconscientemente yo también lo deseo, me inclino y él levanta un poco el pie, beso la punta de sus botas negras, repito esto ahora volteándolo a ver y él me regala una sonrisa de esas que me provocan orgasmos mentales.

"Buena chica"

"Gracias... Amo"

Juegos de palabras, aumentan la excitación casi tanto como las acciones en ocasiones, más.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Hielo**

Me estremezco, siento algo frío quemarme la piel, hielo.

Él se ríe ante mi estremecimiento. Puedo escucharlo claramente, dibuja un camino por mi espalda desnuda, pasa por mi cintura y lo lleva hasta mi culo, donde lo pasa por la división de mis nalgas y lo mete. Lo deja ahí para que termine de derretirse. El frío y el ardor hacen una mezcla de dolor sumamente particular en mi cuerpo.

Me sé desnuda ante sus ojos y eso sólo me excita.

Miedo, dolor, expectación, éxtasis, deseo... Todo me parece ser lo mismo.

Siento un nuevo cubo de hielo por mi espalda, esta vez juega a dejarlo sobre mi piel por más tiempo, seguro que está esperando a ver unas marcas azuladas sobre mi pálida piel.

De nuevo lo conduce suavemente por mis curvas hasta mi culo, esta vez lo deja sobre mi coxis. Siento como se derrite y el agua baja en suaves gotas por mi cadera y mis nalgas.

Ríe de nuevo, toma otro cubo, puedo escuchar el choque de los hielos en la bandeja.

Lo pasa esta vez sólo por mi culo, lo sube y lo baja una y otra vez, siento un cosquilleo y el ardor que provoca esto, lo pasa por todo mi culo y lo deja en la raya divisora.

En seguida siento su lengua por esa zona, está trazando el camino que hizo el cubo de hielo. Lame la zona y llega hasta el cubo, donde deja su lengua y acelera el proceso de derretirlo.

Vuelve a tomar un cubo y esta vez lo mete sin previo aviso entre mis nalgas, casi quise soltar una sarta de insultos contra mi demoniaco captor de ojos verdes.

Pero Martin me tenía prohibido hablar, a no ser que fuera para decir la palabra que terminará con el juego. "Aún puedo soportarlo" me dije a mi misma.

Pero el hielo calaba, sentía que me quemaba, un nuevo cubo fue tomado y esta vez sentí el frío en mi vagina, estaba siendo follada por dos cubos de hielo.

Río de nuevo.

"Esto es más divertido para mí que para ti, lo siento cariño".

Sentí que se levantaba, le vanto un poco mi culo, y sentí su verga húmeda rozar mi ano.

Bien, eso también lo podía soportar. Sentir la pasión de Martin era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, quería sentir todo lo que él me diera de la manera en que él quisiera.

Metió un poco la punta, empujando un poco en cubo de hielo dentro de mi culo, me estremecí y el paro, pero dando una suave caricia en mi nalga entro un poco más.

Sentía su verga y el hielo dentro de mi culo, y en mi vagina sentía también el otro hielo, derretirse y el agua salía de esta junto con mis fluidos.

Martin empujo un poco más y entro por completo, espero un momento y cuando lo sintió adecuado comenzó a moverse.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mi clítoris, tenía un hielo en ellos ¿acaso quería matarme? Lo presiono un poco en esa zona y yo gemí eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas.

Mi cabeza estaba embotada, ya no pensaba sólo sentía.

Dejo caer el hielo sobre la cama y me estimulo con sus dedos mientras se movía más fuerte.

Los hielos se habían derretido.

Pero yo sentía su verga moverse dentro de mi culo, salía y entraba de una forma parecida a la tortura.

Sentí un espasmo de su cuerpo y una sensación extraña de un líquido caliente lleno mis entrañas, me vine sobre la cama.

Él salió de mi con cuidado y nos tumbamos sobre las húmedas sábanas.

"Estas enfermo Gore..."

"Así es... Y te estoy arrastrando en mi locura" río un poco.

"Me arrastrarte a ella desde que vi por primera vez tus ojos" no acostumbró decir cosas así, siento que mi cara arde.

"Pues benditos mis ojos que te llevaran conmigo a donde vaya".

Nos besamos por primera vez esa tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

**En la oscuridad**

En la oscuridad aparecen los monstruos debajo de la cama o tras la puerta del closet, hay asesinos y ladrones acechando, hay criaturas sacadas de las pesadillas esperando poder rodear tu cuello con sus manos y enterrarte los colmillos para dejarte sin una gota de sangre y sin rastros de tu alma.

Eso es lo que se cuenta sobre la oscuridad. Pero no siempre es así, no siempre es una criatura sacada de un libro de terror lo que te sacude el cuerpo, no siempre es el temor a un extraño lo que te eriza la piel.

A veces es el toque de unas manos que conoces bien son las que te estremecen.

Cuando yaces sobre la cama con los ojos vendados sintiendo su respiración sobre tú piel.

Cuando sientes el tacto de sus dedos rozar suavemente tu cuerpo.

Ese miedo a la oscuridad se transforma en expectación. En espera del siguiente movimiento que hará sobre ti.

Tus sentidos se agudizan, no en busca de una risa malévola, sino de un jadeo placentero en algún punto junto a ti, en distinguir entre tu respiración agitada y la de él.

La expectación poco a poco evoluciona en pasión, en frustración al levantar tus manos en vano, en buscar a ciegas esa piel que te trastorna el cuerpo y encontrar sólo vacío, sentir el aire entre tus dedos buscándolo.

En la oscuridad se puede sentir más vívida mente sus dedos dentro de ti, sentir como entran y salen, como vibran en tu interior.

Es sentir como entra dentro de tu cuerpo y son uno sólo.

Es sentir como se derrama en ti y tú en él.

La oscuridad puede traer hacia ti el demonio de la pasión por esa piel que tanto anhelas.

La oscuridad puede ser hermosa, pero la luz de esos ojos verdes se extraña, aunque su simple recuerdo ilumine tú mente.

En la oscuridad tú eres mi temor y mi placer más grande.


	4. Chapter 4

**Calabozo 1**

El aroma del incienso y de la cera derritiendo se llega a mi nariz. No puedo ver nada ya que no se me ha permitido el placer del sentido de la vista en esta sesión. Mis manos están atadas a unas cadenas que cuelgan del techo. Estoy de pie. Escucho sus pasos que se dirigen en mi dirección, lleva taco alto.

“Lista mi amor...” Sus palabras parecen suaves, pero yo sé que no lo son. Un latigazo corta el aire y apaga el sonido de nuestra respiración agitada, me ha dado de lleno en el muslo. Grito de dolor, se me permite gritar y gemir. Un nuevo latigazo me llega esta vez en ambos muslos, por delante.

"Entre más grites, más fuertes serán" Su voz es ronca y aterciopelada, esta excitado. Un nuevo latigazo me da de lleno en las pantorrillas, aprieto los dientes para no gritar, pero de inmediato siento ese dolor ardiente de nuevo en los muslos, muerdo mi labio y unas lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin que les pueda contener.

"Delicioso" Susurra y su lengua traza el camino que recorrieron desde mi quijada hasta el borde del antifaz que llevó puesto. De nuevo el dolor punzante en los muslos, ha golpeado exactamente la misma zona que golpeo al principio, yo jadeo de dolor y placer, si, placer. Ha llegado inundando mi ser en oleadas irrefrenables de éxtasis en esa zona entre mis piernas. De nuevo otro latigazo y el dolor y ardor es ahora acompañado por una sensación de tibieza, se ha abierto mi piel, da un nuevo golpe y la sangre fluye por mi muslo, puedo sentirla, al igual que siento mis fluidos internos resbalar desde mi entrepierna a los muslos.

Él me recorre con la llena de sus dedos y siento que un julio Rosa con mi culo a través de la delicada tela del body que me cubre, siento que él lleva una prenda de cuero. Pone el mango del látigo en mi cuello en una posición propicia para que pueda asfixiarme sin causarme daño o dejar una huella duradera. Siento como lo presiona y como el aire me falta, se acerca a mi odio, siento su respiración agitada. Susurra palabras obscenas con esa voz que me vuelve loca, aprieta un poco más mi cuello

"vente para mi" Ha dejado de apretar mi cuello y me ha dado un nuevo latigazo, de nuevo siento un líquido recorrer mis muslos, pero ya no estoy segura si es la sangre o mi propia miel. Siento su respiración en un mi muslo, y una mano enguantada toca mi culo. Su aliento está cerca de mi sensible y a dolorida piel, pero el calor de este es reemplazado por el de su lengua y su saliva, recorre la herida que él mismo ha causado, prueba mi sangre y asciende hacia mi entrepierna, hace un sensual recorrido con su lengua hasta ese lugar recogiendo los restos de mi orgasmo. Después se levanta, los besos en esas sesiones no están permitidos, pero yo lo deseo, él lleva sus dedos a mi boca y los introduce

"Lo sé, Lilian, pronto" Me dice y escucho el cuero de su guante chocando y rosándose contra el del látigo "Dímelo ahora" Saca sus dedos de mi boca

"Te amo Martin".jadea, y después todo queda en silencio, antes de que vuelva a empezar. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Calabozo 2**

Aún no me sentía recuperada del orgasmo que había tenido cuando sentí el frío metal en mi espalda, debajo de mi nuca, no sabía que era hasta que escuche el típico sonido de choque y Corte que producen las tijeras, un segundo después las retiró, sentí que sus manos se situaban tras mis omóplatos y de un fuerte tirón rasgaba la tela del body que llevaba, que ahora sólo era un pedazo de tela que desprendía de mi cuerpo.

Los grilletes que tenía en mis muñecas produjeron un sonido metálico al chocar, la posición estaba haciendo mella en mi después de estar así por no sé cuánto tiempo, además de que mis muslos ardían y punzaban de dolor.

Lo sentí retirarse, pero no por mucho, se acercaba de nuevo y su perfume de suaves maderas se mezclaba con el de la cera de una vela.

"Esto te gustará... Ya verás"

Su voz de nuevo acariciando mis oídos.

Sentí el ardor de algo incandescente en mis manos, era cera. Grite un poco y él río con su característico "jeje" Antes de verter de nuevo el líquido caliente, ahora por mis hombros y mi clavícula, sentía el calor abrazarme la piel, para después sentir como esta secaba y dejaba una capa algo dura en mi piel.

Siguió bajando el camino de la cera por mi cuerpo, mis pechos, mi abdomen, mi vientre bajo, la cadera, los muslos... Se detuvo, mis lágrimas salían mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba un poco, la zona entre mis piernas se había hinchado y estaba húmeda, sentí de nuevo la cera en mi abdomen, después una de sus rodillas separó mis piernas y sentí sus dedos dentro de mí, me estaba follando con los dedos mientras dejaba caer la cera caliente en mi cuerpo.

Lo escuche gemir y gruñir, la vela cayó produciendo un ruido sordo.

Él sonido de humedad se mezclaba con los jadeos y gruñidos de ambos que eran interrumpidos sólo por el sonido de nuestra respiración agitada.

Un gruñido casi gutural escapo de su garganta y sentí un líquido caliente y espeso llenar mi abdomen, se había venido, eso fue suficiente para provocar en mi un nuevo orgasmo y me vine en su mano.

Sentí que me abrazaba, por un minuto se quedó así, ambos casi abandonando nuestro peso a la cadena que pendía del techo.

Después escuche un clic y sentí que los grilletes dejaban de aprisiona mis muñecas, casi desfallezco en ese instante, pero él me sostuvo, me cargó y me llevó hacia un extremo de la habitación donde estaba una cama.

Me recostó y sentí su peso sobre mí, deslizó el antifaz por mi cabeza y yo abrí los ojos. Tarde en acostumbrarme a la luz, a pesar de que sólo era el tenue baño de las velas que había a nuestro alrededor.

Él estaba sobre mí, hundía su cara en mi cuello, sentía su respiración agitada contra mi piel, y nuestros pechos chocaban erráticamente, ambos sudábamos un poco, él levantó su rostro hacia el mío y por primera vez en nuestra sesión vi sus ojos, esos verdes y profundos ojos.

Se acercó a mí y nos besamos, nos besamos como si no hubiese nada más que hacer en el mundo.

Era más necesario incluso que respirar. Nuestros labios era lo único que necesitábamos en ese momento.

Eran nuestras almas unidas en ese lugar parecido al paraíso. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Calabozo 3**

Termine de encender la última vela y sonreí para mí misma. Lo tenía donde lo quería. 

Estaba atado así como él me había tenido a mí la última vez. Sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba sujetos a una cadena por unos grilletes. Lucía para mi placer un Harness de elástico grueso, pero sus partes más erógenas estaban dispuestas para mí. 

Me acerque a él, mis zapatos de taco alto resonaron por la habitación. Estaba excitado y yo lo sabía, a mi nariz llegaba su olor masculino más íntimo. 

Me acerque más, sus preciosos ojos verdes que tanto amo y que causan una locura irracional en mí, estaban ocultos tras un antifaz de cuero. 

Yo tenía un fuete en la mano, el cual utilicé para dar una caricia por toda su espalda. Su estremecimiento lleno de placer mi zona íntima, de cuyo lugar sentí una corriente eléctrica viajar hasta mi columna. 

Pase el fuete por su cuello, me gustaba tanto ese fino y largo cuello. Pero lo que más me enloqueció fue la Correa atada en este, sentí ganas de jalarla hasta que una deliciosa asfixia tiñera sus mejillas de rojo carmesí, uno parecido al labial que tenía puesto para mí. 

Trague saliva, estaba demasiado apetecible con su cuerpo expuesto para mi placer personal. 

Me acerque nuevamente y con mi lengua trace un camino desde esa hermosa clavícula, pasando por su cuello, hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordí.

"Te gusta estar así, cierto?" Martin mordió su labio inferior. "Oh, yo sé que te gusta mi hermoso juguete, sé que te provoca sentirte indefenso, lo sé porque te conozco".

Me puse tras él y le di con el fuete en una de esas hermosas y redondas nalgas, el gimió, pero no grito. Di un golpe en la otra. Volvió a gemir. 

"Eso es, llena mis oídos con tus hermosos sonidos" Se escuchó de nuevo el fuete dar un golpe en seco en ese culo que tanto me gustaba. 

Di unos golpes más a su espalda, se estremeció. Camine al frente y vi que su miembro estaba completamente erecto y goteaba. 

"Eso es, llena mis oídos con tus hermosos sonidos" Se escuchó de nuevo el fuete dar un golpe en seco en ese culo que tanto me gustaba. 

Di unos golpes más a su espalda, se estremeció. Camine al frente y vi que su miembro estaba completamente erecto y goteaba. 

Camine hacia él y me puse en frente, me agache al nivel de su erección, su miembro dio un respingo al sentir mi aliento tan cerca, su olor se había intensificado y eso sólo me éxito más. Tome con una mano el objeto y con la otra acaricie sus bolas, y después su suave y dorado vello púbico. 

No pude resistirlo por más tiempo y di un lengüetazo a la son rosada y goteante punta, abrió sus labios y soltó un jadeo más que audible. 

"Es hora de ponerte tu regalo, mon amour"

Fui introduciendo por su pene un anillo de goma, esta vez, quizá la próxima usará algo más rudo. Por ahora ese aro está lo suficientemente apretado como para impedir que mi rubio esclavo se viniera, cuando no debía. 

Di otro lametón y me levante. Me puse frente a él y con una de mis manos pellizque sus pezones. Sabía que eso lo excitada aún más. 

"Esto apenas comienza mon amour."

Camine por su costado, y me detuve para darle un nuevo fuetazo en uno de sus muslos, seguí mi camino y tome una vela delgada. Me dieron ganas de reír como una loca, pero me contuve. Gore me volvía loca de éxtasis, pero eso él ya lo sabía. 

Camine hacia él, la llama de la vela encendida en mi mano titilaba con mi andar. Me detuve tras él y apartando un poco la vela pase mi lengua por una de las marcas Rojas de la espalda, después me puse en cuclillas y deje la vela a un lado. 

Di una pequeña nalgadas a esas Rojas y marcadas nalgas, después pase mi lengua por una de ellas, él se movió un poco, pero yo pase mi lengua por la otra, las tome y las apreté con mis manos, pase mi lengua por su coxis, justo por encima de su raja divisoria y él gimió, baje mi lengua de nuevo por la curva de su culo hasta llegar al muslo, después lo bese en cada uno de sus redondos cachetes. Tome la vela y me levante. 

Aparte una nalga de la otra abriéndole suavemente el culo, Di un suave toque en su entrada y reí por lo bajo con su estremecimiento y un pequeño gritito estrangulado que salió de su garganta. 

"Tranquilo, mon amour" Puse la vela entres sus nalgas y la sujete con un poco de cinta aislante. "Ahora, no te muevas mucho o te quemaras, y no queremos eso... ¿Verdad?" Gimió de nuevo para mí deleite. "La cera caerá en ese hermoso culo que tienes mon amour, pero deberás aguantar ¿entendido?"

Deje ahí la vela y fui hacia su frente, vi que ya su cuello y pecho estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, se me antojo probarla y así lo hice, probé desde su cien hasta su cuello, delinee su clavícula con mi lengua y baje hasta su pecho, probé sus pezones y seguí bajando esquivando el Harness, pase mi lengua por su abdomen y la hundí un poco en su ombligo, seguí bajando hasta su vientre bajo y cadera, los cuales mordí ligeramente, él había estado evitando moverse mucho, para no quemarse pero lo escuche gemir con dolor y suplica, la cera estaba cayendo en su culo. 

Reí de nuevo y seguí bajando hasta su miembro, el cual había Estado sonrosado, pero ahora estaba al borde del morado. 

Baje y lo tome con mi boca, sin contemplación ni un trabajo previó, sólo lo tome y comencé a hacerle una felación, pasaba mi lengua por su prepucio y punta probando su líquido preseminal, a penas y gotera un poco. 

Casi gritó por el torrente de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Yo seguí probando su miembro, era delicioso. Lo mordía ligueramente sintiendo como se hinchada más, sabía que estaba en el borde del dolor más que del placer, pero eso no hacía más que excitante más. 

Pase mis dedos por debajo de mi vestido de cuero, no llevaba nada más, sentí mi propia humedad y tibieza y los hundió dentro de mí. 

Seguí probando la parte íntima de Gore, deleitando me con sus sonidos, tanto los de placer como los de dolor, a este punto eran casi lo mismo. 

Pase mi lengua por sus duras bolas y de regreso al tronco hasta la punta. 

"Ne... Lilian... " 

"Shh shh... No hables, lo tienes prohibido Mon amour. A no ser que quieras quedarte toda la noche sin vaciarte"

Sonreí al ver como pasaba saliva en señal de angustia. 

"Ya casi llegamos Mon amour"

Pase mi lengua por su pene una última vez. Me levante y lo jale de la cadena para besar su quijada. Fui hacia su espalda y quité la vela, su culo ahora estaba rojo y cubierto de cera, eso me gusto de una forma casi enfermiza. 

Arroje la vela hacia cualquier lugar, tome la llave y quité el candado que sujetaba los grilletes a la cadena, Gore bajo los brazos y yo lo jale de la correa de su cuello, lo guíe a la cama donde lo tumbe boca arriba, volví a tomar sus muñecas y las ate al barandal de la cama, lo vi atado y me Excite más si eso era humanamente posible. 

Ahí tumbado con los brazos sobre su cabeza exponiendo su masculina forma, su vello masculino reluciendo en su piel. Su cuerpo perlado de sudor, su pene dolorosamente erecto. 

Quité el anillo de goma y lo arroje a la cama, un chorro de presemen salió disparado de este y me dio de lleno sobre el escote del vestido. 

Me puse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y fui empalándome poco a poco, se estremeció ante la sensación de su pene al fin libre del anillo, entrando en mi interior húmedo y caliente. 

Estaba casi dentro, lo mire de nuevo, su labial rojo rubí un poco embarrado por sus labios lo hacía verse más sensual, retire el antifaz de sus ojos, y vi como los abría lentamente, acostumbrándose de nuevo a la tenue luz de las velas. 

Sus ojos me miraron desenfocados y yo termine de clavarme su verga dentro. 

"Hazlo, ya eres casi libre... "

Comenzamos a movernos, casi frenéticamente, aunque sabíamos que entre tanto éxtasis esta parte duraría poco. 

"¿Puedo?..." Su voz ronca era la música más erótica que había escuchado. 

"Dilo"

"Lilian..." Mi nombre en un profundo jadeo anhelante y suplicante término de enloquecerme. 

Tire de la cadena y nos besamos, yo sentía su pene hinchar se más en mi interior, se vendría pronto. 

Y así fue, unas estocadas más mientras lo cabalgata fueron suficientes para que él se viniera copiosamente en mi interior. Yo me vine después de él. 

Gore y yo nos miramos mientras acerque mí frente a la suya, nuestra respiración errática era todo el sonido en esa habitación. 

Yo lo amaba y él a mí. Con toda la pasión retorcida que esto conlleva. 


End file.
